I loveyou?
by inuyashas-white-witch
Summary: Inu Yasha is confessing his love...but to who? the only way to find out is to read this romanticly funny one shot. Please R&R!


! This is NOT a continuum of the I thought I lost you chapters. This is a short one shot.!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, I've wanted to for a long time...but..."  
  
"But what Inu Yasha?"  
  
"We have known each other for a while right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And I have helped you as you have helped me... through many struggles." Inu Yasha stammered almost completely. "I don't know what I would do without you. If I lost you, I probably couldn't stand it. My defense gone with grief."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"I think," Inu Yasha said as he neared closer, gently stroking the raven black hair, and touched the soft skin he was tempted to kiss.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, please go on."  
  
"Your eyes are like windows, letting you soul slip through just to gaze at mine, your hair, softer than any silk in the world..." He paused looking deep into the chocolate covered soul windows that expectantly looked back at him. "Sometimes," He continued searching for the right words, and wafting the gentle scent that floated into his nose with the late afternoon breeze. "Sometimes I feel like you are my mother, telling me what to do, hold me when I'm down, help me when I'm ill, but yet I see you as the one I love. Standing by my side, never letting me quit. Seeing you makes me want to smile, to make me want to go around hugging everyone." The half demon said smiling into the dazzling face before him.  
  
"Inu Yasha-"  
  
"Please don't speak." The hanyou whispered putting his two forefingers on the lips that sounded so sweat, and brushing the midnight black bangs that hung in the face of this precious being. "When you cry, it makes me angry. I want to kill anyone who made you shed your tears. I just want to slice their throat and dunk their head into water letting the blood thread out with the current-"  
  
"Okay, stay on task, and pick it up a little."  
  
"Sorry," Inu Yasha said blankly as he was snapped back to the task at hand and he remembered whom he was talking to. "Anyways as I was saying, your feelings affect me and I could never hurt you."  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Do you... Love me more than Raman?"  
  
"Of course, all of the Raman in the world couldn't keep me away from you."  
  
"Not even the biggest bowl?"  
  
"Well... OUCH! What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked as he was socked in the back of the head.  
  
"It's for messing up! You never say well if you are asked a question about this stuff. Even if it is the biggest bowl in Tokyo!"  
  
"Sorry, uh, where did I leave off?" Inu Yasha mumbled as he massaged the goose egg that was left from the mess-up thwap.  
  
"You mister, were just about to say not even the biggest bowl that Naraku's powers could forge."  
  
"Not even the biggest bowl Naraku's powers could forge." The now extremely irritated hanyou snarled.  
  
THWAP!  
  
"Now what was that for?" Inu Yasha said holding the back of his head, crumpled on the ground.  
  
"For snarling at me and showing your fangs! What's next? Your claws? This is very upsetting. Now try it again but more...sincere."  
  
"Do I have to?" The dog demon whined. "I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"Oh, okay, but, start from were you left off and try holding my hands and cup them in yours. Ooh! Try rubbing your thumbs in circles on the back of my hands and kiss them in three different locations before you start again."  
  
"Umm, can I kiss you later?" Inu Yasha asked nervously.  
  
"Sure... keep going, hurry."  
  
"Not even the biggest bowl Naraku's powers could forge."  
  
"That was perfect! Now hurry up and tell me what you need to. C'mon! Pick-up-the-pace!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I... I think I love you." Inu Yasha said turning away and blushing a brighter red than his kimono.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha!" Miroku teared hugging his half demon partner. "Kagome will love it. Go hurry and tell her!"  
  
"Oh...my...god!" Kagome cried from the bushes. "Guys aren't supposed to like each other! Especially you two!" She said coming nearer.  
  
"Your welcome for the practice bud." Miroku coughed patting the stunned hanyou on the chest.  
  
"Yeah." Was the only word Inu Yasha could force out of his gaping mouth.  
  
"Yeah my butt!" Kagome stifled into the now, very scared Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Kagome, me and him... we were practicing."  
  
"For what?" Kagome asked amused and waiting to here what he had to say for himself.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha blurted grabbing the hands of the woman he loved. "Kagome," he said a little calmer. "I love you Kagome."  
  
"I...uh...umm...uh..." Kagome forced followed by a brief giggle.  
  
"Oh! How cute!" Miroku piped up from behind the new couple. "Now, to celebrate, lets have a Raman party!" he continued giving a loud three cheers before rushing for Kagome's pack to fetch the noodles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I bet you didn't see that coming! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and will post a review! 


End file.
